I Feel My Heart
|image1= |by=Heaven Girl Cast |sung_by=Levi Travis, Dynamics and Country Dolls |solos=Levi, Karen, Wyatt, Blake, Tito, Jenna, Ashley, Vanessa, Bernice and Kay |place=Music Video |episode= }} Lyrics Levi: You, me, us, no rush, ain't gonna watch the city glow Let's make ourselves be that the sweetest thing you'll ever See in me like no matter what I do well You stood there with butter beans and cherry pie and my daddy said child you better tell her Goodbye but now, a day for one nasty mess Wyatt (Dynamics): Ah but we were rebels chasin' time against (Against it all time) The wind ain't sometimes late at night (Late at night) I can't wait you should see her She's got some kinda good kinda hold on me this Levi: I gotta get out the light in The bottom of the blue, I know you feel it For the first time and I feel like You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart I couldn't ask for them when you put On your sweet lips, tenderly you shattered me somehow You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart Karen (Jenna): You come a runnin' you're looking for that anyhow (Find it somehow) I knew a man of my dreams come true it wasn't (It wasn’t true) Even in my whole life I've really been in right (It feels so right) From the twilight should we lose each other close (and Blake: And love me like no one has ever seen) Blake: There's something missing I wanted to I will Always remember the first time that we love Is really all about yeah, c'mon Wyatt (Dynamics): Ah, we were rebels chasin' time against (Against it all time) The wind ain't sometimes late at night (Late at night) I can't wait you should see her She's got some kinda good kinda hold on me this Levi: I gotta get out the light in The bottom of the blue, I know you feel it For the first time and I feel like You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart I couldn't ask for them when you put On your sweet lips, tenderly you shattered me somehow You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart Ashley: They say a country mile wide Is way too long for this love Tito: It’s alright, honey It’s alright, honey Vanessa (Tito): I'd burn those beer joints Down that's all it takes (Oh, that’s all it takes) (Blake: Hey) Bernice (Tito): Journey to another planet every move (Karen: Every move you do) You make me feel so proud (I wanna feel it) (Ashley: Ohhh, no) Kay (and Tito): I'm starting to care what you say Cause you are the one for me We’re gonna pass (the only dream that I have) Levi, Wyatt and Blake: I gotta get out the light in (Tito: I gotta get the light in, yeah) The bottom of the blue, I know you feel it (Karen and Blake: I know you feel it) (Ashley: Ohh, no) For the first time and I feel like (Wyatt: Together just you and me) You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart (Karen: You make me) You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart (Blake: This is real love) (Levi: Oh, oh) I couldn't ask for them when you put (Vanessa: When you make me feel) On your sweet lips, tenderly you shattered me somehow You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart You made me wanna feel my heart, I feel my heart Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs